List of Bloom's Outfits
This is the page for all of Bloom's outfits. Season 1 Dance: Formal . Bloom's dress is a blue midriff top with a long skirt of the same colour. She wears blue wedges and pale blue sleeves on her arms. A darker blue belt circles her waist and string of the same colour is on her sleeves. Dance: Casual Bloom's casual dance outfit is a blue and white midriff top with a blue skirt. She wears white sneakers with blue leg warmers going up to just under her knees. Sparks Suit Bloom's Sparks suit is the same as the other Winx girls-dark blue coat, pants and knee high boots. White fur lines the coat and hood. Pajamas Bloom's pajamas are a long sleeve light blue top with a yellow butterfly in the middle. Her pants are sky blue sweats. Explorer Bloom's explorer outfit is the same as everyone else: a yellow one piece outfit with knee high socks of the same colour. She has brown ankle boots on and a blue tank top under her outfit. 'Shopping' In Episode 3 - in struggle to find a dress for the upcoming ball, Bloom tries on three unsucsessful outfits on. One of them is a pink halter-neck dress with light pink ruffles at the neck and at the edge of the sarong-style skirt. A darker pink fabric is used between the saro ng. She also wears yellow clunky wedges. The second one is a tube dress with a very tight skirt. It is yellow with a cream waist and gloves. She appears bare-feet in this outfit. The third one is blue and shows her belly and she wears deep blue ribbons around her wrists. Season 2 Camping Bloom's Camping Outfit is a pink bikini top with pink and blue hearts. She wears a blue skirt with the same pattern on the waist. She also wears three bracelets on her left arm, green, blue and pink. She wears pink heels. Beach Bloom's swimsuit is a green bikini top with green boy shorts, and a hot pink string holds up the top. Her shorts have a pink belt with hearts. She wears a blue bandanna and has a pink band on her right arm. Explorer Bloom's explorer outfit is the same as Stella's and Layla's, cream top with pouches with cream shorts with pouches. She wears cream boots. Ski Bloom's ski outfit is a dark blue coat with white fur. Her pants are pale blue and she has khaki coloured boots. She wears yellow goggles and has yellow skis. She also wears a yelloe turtleneck top under her outfit. Back to School Bloom's back to school outfit is a white and blue shirt with yellow hearts, a ruffled denim skirt, blue and white knee socks, blue heels, a yellow arm band and a blue headband with a yellow heart. Dance: Formal Bloom's formal dance outfit is a blue-green shoulder dress with a hole on the right side. She wears blue-green strap heels. Season 3 Shopping Bloom's first shopping outfit is a lavender dress with blue and lavender ruffles and a blue feather strapping her shoulder with a pink bow holding it in place. She also wears strappy pink arm bands on her wrists. Bloom's second shopping outfit is a long red dress revealing her stomach with a gold belt by the waist and over-the-elbow light blue gloves. Bloom's last shopping outfit is a rockstar outfit with a midnight blue midriff top, purple pants, and a pink poofy wig. Raincoat Bloom's raincoat is a blue bodice with white sleeves with blue hearts on them. She has blue shorts on and pink knee high boots with green bows. Blue with blue hearts socks peek out from her boots and a green longsleeve top is under her coat. A pink candy shaped purse is on her arm and she has green gloves on. Bloom has a blue hat on and her umbrella is a pink hearts pattern. Eraklyon Formals Bloom's Erakylon dress is long, sleeveless, purple and blue. She has pale blue sleeves on with purple decorations at the wrists. Her hair is half up, half down and she wears a blue and purple heandband. A purple ribbon is just under her bosom. Disco Coming Soon Dance Class Bloom's dance class outfit is a blue midriff top with a knee length blue ruffled skirt with a bow. She wears pink striped gloves and leggings of the same pattern on her thighs. Her shoes are pink ballet like shoes and she has a yellow heart clip in her hair. Pajamas Bloom's pajamas consists of a pink and cream colored top with green hearts where the straps meet the actual top and blue frills at the bottom.She also wears cream colored shorts with small pink stripe above some more blue frills and a pink bow with a green center. She also wears two green fuzzy wristbands. She wears socks that go from her ankles to her knees. They're green at the top and the bottom and have pink and blue stripes in between. Her shoes are blue high heels with fuzzy pink tips. Her hair is also in two braids and has a pink headband with a green bow in her hair. Biker Chick Bloom's biker chick outfit consists of a long sleeved hot pink top with green lining, it has a green logo with the letter B in the middle. She wears hot pink shorts w/ light pink linings. She also wear green gloves. She also wears a purple helmet with a yellow and green line on top of it. Her boots are purple blue with light pink laces. Season 4 Winx Club Band Bloom's band outfit is a dark blue plaid skirt with a light blue top. Dark blue straps are on her arms. She wears pink leggings under her skirt. Love and Pet Bloom's Love and Pet outfit is a yellow and green polka dot top with a blue and pink sweater. She has blue and pink shorts on. her shoes are yellow and pink sneakers and blue leg warmers. Excercise Bloom's excercise outfits is a blue top and pink shirt with a blue ruffled skirt. She has pink and yellow sneakers on with blue and yellow leg warmers. Painting Bloom's Painting outfit is a green long sleeved top and and white overalls. Cowgirl Bloom's cowgirl outfit is an orange, blue and pink halter top. She wears blue jeans with brown coverings. Her boots are pink and brown. She has a pink arm band on her right arm and two pink and orange bangles. She has a brown flower belt and her hair is braided. Pajamas Her pajamas is a pink top under a yellow tank top. She wears knee length blue sweatpants. Travel Coming Soon Tutti Frutti Bloom's tutti frutti outfit is an orange top with matching bracelet and shoes, her skirt is white with mangos and pink trimming Explorer Coming Soon Date Bloom's dress is a blue minidress with a pink tied belt across her waist. Swimsuit Bloom's Swimsuit is a blue and pink two piece swimsuit. Other Outfits Sparks Gown The gown she is shown wearing at the end of the movie is dark blue at the top, a lighter blue at the bottom, and a frilly white skirting around the bottom of the dress. Sparks Suit Bloom's Spark's Suit is a turquoise jumpsuit. Mermaid Bloom's mermaid is a blue bikini top with a darker blue tail and a sea-green aqua-blue fin. She has her wings from her Winx Form on her back. She also has sparkles in her hair. Snow She wears a long sleeved turquoise and yellow top, with a light pink lining covered with dark pink patterns of a deer. She also wears turquoise leggings with dark blue heart patterns under her top. She wears a yellow and pink bonnetand pink elbow length gloves. She also wears a pink scarf and a heart-shaped turquoise bag. Her boots are knee-length and yellow with pink heels. Formals Bloom's formal dress is a pink half smooth, half ruffled dress with blue ruffled lining. Her hair is somewhat smooth with a blue barette in it. She wears blue gloves up to her elbows. Ice Coming Soon '' Magic Adventure ''Coming Soon Power Show Coming Soon Gardenia Snow Bloom's Gardenia snow outfit is a pale long sleeved shirt. She wears green leggings under a brown miniskirt. She also wears a pink hat and brown knee length boots. Image:BloomGS.jpg|Bloom's Gardenia Snow Outfit Image:Outfitswinxfairies-1-.png|Bloom Magic Adventure Image:Kkyt-1-.png|Bloom's formals Image:Powershowbloom.png|Bloom's Power Show Outfits Image:Bloom_snow_hq-1-.png|Bloom's Snow Outfit Image:Mermaidbloom.png|Mermaid Bloom Image:Bloomsparkssuit.jpg|Bloom's Sparks Outfit Image:Onicebloom.png|Bloom's Ice outfit Image:Bloomsparksgown.png|Bloom's Sparks Gown Category:Clothes